For example, in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2014-145318, as a two-cylinder type rotary compressor, a technology in which a compressed refrigerant suppresses an intake refrigerant on an inlet chamber side of a lower cylinder and an upper cylinder from being heated, and a compression efficiency of the refrigerant is improved in a compressor, by disposing a refrigerant path hole through which a high-temperature compressed refrigerant which is compressed in the lower cylinder and is discharged from a lower discharge hole flows toward an upper end plate cover chamber (upper muffler chamber) from a lower end plate cover chamber (lower muffler chamber) at a position separated from the inlet chamber side of the lower cylinder and the upper cylinder, is described. In addition, in International Publication No. WO 2013/094114, a technology which suppresses that a high-temperature compressed refrigerant which is compressed in a lower cylinder and is discharged from a lower discharge hole heats a lower end plate and heats an intake refrigerant in an inlet chamber of the lower cylinder, and a compressor efficiency is improved, is described.
In the rotary compressor described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2014-145318, by inflating the lower end plate cover (lower muffler cover), the lower endplate cover chamber formed between the lower end plate and the lower end plate cover has a large capacity, and thus, an amount of a refrigerant which is compressed in the upper cylinder, is discharged from the upper discharge hole, reversely flows through a refrigerant path hole, and flows into a lower muffler chamber, is large.
In the rotary compressor described in International Publication No. WO 2013/094114, the refrigerant path hole with respect to the lower discharge hole provided on the lower end plate is disposed on a side opposite to the lower discharge valve accommodation portion, the refrigerant discharged from the lower discharge hole flows to the refrigerant path hole through the lower discharge valve accommodation portion, and thus, it is necessary to deepen the lower discharge valve accommodation portion. Therefore, the capacity of the lower end plate cover chamber (refrigerant discharge space) increases, and the amount of the refrigerant which is compressed in the upper cylinder, is discharged from the upper discharge hole, reversely flows through the refrigerant path hole, and flows into the lower muffler chamber, is large.
Here, a case where a sectional area of the refrigerant path hole for reducing the reverse flow of the refrigerant is reduced is considered, but when the sectional area of the refrigerant path hole is small, when the refrigerant which is compressed in the lower cylinder and is discharged from the lower discharge hole flows through the refrigerant path hole, there is a concern that a pressure loss increases due to a flow channel resistance, and the compression efficiency deteriorates. Furthermore, when the sectional area of the refrigerant path hole is small, since the flow channel resistance with respect to the refrigerant that flows through the refrigerant path hole increases, there is a concern that noise is generated.